Deep Sea Timmy
'Deep Sea Timmy '''is the third episode of the first season of Fairly OddBob. What do you think of Deep Sea Timmy? Its awesome! Its great! Its good Its ok Meh Its boring I don't like it I hate it Plot Timmy gets lost at the deepest darkest place in the ocean, and Cosmo and Wanda get captured by Crocker. So its up to SpongeBob to find Timmy, and for Cosmo and Wanda to escape. Transcript ''episode opens in Jellyfish Fields, where SpongeBob and Patrick are jellyfishing, while Timmy is wishing up fun rides 'Timmy: '''I wish for a merry-go-round! ''and Wanda create a merry-go-round for Timmy, and Timmy jumps on the ride 'Timmy: '''Now I wish for a ferris wheel! ''and Wanda create a ferris wheel, and Timmy rides it 'SpongeBob: '''Oooh, that looks like fun! '''Timmy: '''You ain't see nothing yet! I wish for the fastest, scariest, wildest rollercoaster anyone has every seen! ''and Wanda create the rollercoaster, and SpongeBob, Patrick, and Timmy jump on the ride 'Timmy: '''Hang on! This ride will go at 100 mph! '''SpongeBob: '''Oh boy, I'm not really looking forward to this. ''ride starts up, and they ride to the top, then drop and ride at 100 mph 'Cosmo: '''Wow, that ride really is extremely fast and wild! '''Wanda: '''Uh, Cosmo? Do you think this ride will be safe? '''Cosmo: '''Oh, don't be so worried! As long as there are bolts in the tracks, which I thought may not have been important, the ride will go nice and......smooth? '''Wanda: '''Cosmo! You didn't put the bolts in the coaster? ''tracks start to become loose, and eventually break off. The coaster reaches a catapult 'SpongeBob: '''You know what? Lets get off of this scary ride before something bad happens! ''and Patrick jump off the ride. Timmy gets confused, then realizes the track broke off at where the catapult is 'Timmy: '''Oh dear, this could be bad. ''coaster reaches the catapult, and Timmy goes flying in the air like a rocket while screaming 'Wanda: '''Timmy! No! '''Cosmo: '''Now I finally know what those bolts were for! Heh heh, oopsie! '''Timmy: '''Cosmo! Wanda! Save meeeeeee! ''is no longer in sight 'Wanda: '''Cosmo! We gotta go rescue Timmy! ''they are distracted, Mr. Crocker comes in from the background 'Mr. Crocker: '''Ah, theres nothing more spectacular than deep sea diving! But I got an interesting feeling that I'll bump right into FAIRY GODPARENTS! ''Cosmo and Wanda ''Wait a minute, I was right! Yes!!! I finally found FAIRY GODPARENTS! I wish I can get them on tape, but I don't have a camera with me. Oh well, I can just use this cage. '''Cosmo: '''How do you suppose we find that buck toothed boy, Wanda? '''Wanda: '''Why are you calling him "buck toothed boy"? You know what his name is! ''catches Cosmo and Wanda in his cage, and they scream 'SpongeBob: '''Is that Timmy's teacher? '''Wanda: '''He's more than that SpongeBob! He's a fairy hunter! '''Cosmo: '''Help me mommy! ''is no longer in sight 'SpongeBob: '''Oh no! Timmy is gone, and Cosmo and Wanda got captured by his teacher/fairy hunter! Patrick, what should we do? '''Patrick: '''Well I'd love to help you rescue them SpongeBob, but I'm gonna go scream at that big rock over there. ''walks to the big rock and screams at it, while SpongeBob is annoyed 'SpongeBob: '''Well, you can continue to scream at that rock. But I'm gonna go find our friends. ''to Timmy still flying in the air 'Timmy: '''Man, I just keep flying in the air for some reason! Maybe the writer wanted me to keep flying in the air until I hit something hard! ''bumps right into a tall rock, then falls to the ground, which appears to be very dark 'Timmy: '''Ouch! Oh man, I lost my hat! Well, I'll wish for it back when Cosmo and Wanda find me. ''walks around the dark area, and gets scared at different sounds 'Timmy: '''This place is very creepy, and really dark! Theres gotta be some light nearby! ''to SpongeBob trying to find Timmy 'SpongeBob: '''Timmy! Where are you, you bucked toothed boy? ''a piece of brown hair ''Hey, its one of Timmy's hairs! He must be somewhere nearby! ''a farm off in the distance and runs to it ''Hello? Is anyone home? ''see's someone sitting on his chair 'Farmer: '''Yes, someone's home. In fact, someone is my name! '''SpongeBob: '''Thats pretty confusing. Have you seen a flying boy fly above your farm? '''Someone: '''A flying kid? Thats the weirdest, darnest thing I ever heard in my ear! Hee, hee, hee! Aw, well I did see something fly across my farm. '''SpongeBob: '''That was Timmy! Which way did he fly? '''Someone: '''Ah, lets see. Hmm, I think I saw him fly in that direction. ''to the left of SpongeBob 'SpongeBob: '''Oh thank you, Someone! But it looks like he's across those tall mountains. Is there a trail I can climb on? '''Someone: '''No one ever goes across those tall mountains, son. Its too dangerous! But if you really want to find your friend, you can use these pickaxes to climb to the top! '''SpongeBob: '''Pickaxes? Do you have a grappling hook? '''Someone: '''Sorry boy I don't have one. Well, I used to. But I lost it in a river. '''SpongeBob: '''Oh well, thanks for helping me know which way Timmy went! '''Someone: '''What a determined yellow fellow. ''to Dimmsdale, where Crocker takes Cosmo and Wanda to his house 'Mr. Crocker: '''Mother! Look what I brought home with me! '''Dolores: '''Oooh, those are nice stuffed animals! '''Mr. Crocker: '''No, mother! These are FAIRY GODPARENTS! '''Dolores: '''Would you please stop with all this fairy nonsense and help mommy bake some cookies? '''Mr. Crocker: '''Not now mother! I must show these fairies to the world! Then I'll become filthy stinkin' rich and move out of this dump! ''upstairs to his room while Dolores cries 'Mr. Crocker: '''At last! I finally captured fairy godparents! Now to show my discovery to millions of people! ''takes away Cosmo and Wanda's wands, and sets up his computer to speak to millions of people, while Cosmo and Wanda formulate a plan to escape 'Wanda: '''Quick! We gotta find a way out of here! '''Cosmo: '''I know! Lets bite our way through the cage! '''Wanda: '''You can't bite through the cage! You'll break your teeth! ''notice a lock on the door of the cage 'Wanda: '''Look! Theres a little button on the lock! If I can reach it, we'll be able to escape! ''tries to reach the button, while Crocker is about to present his discovery on his computer 'Cosmo: '''Go Wanda Go! '''Wanda: '''Shhhhh! ''looks back at the cage, and Cosmo and Wanda quickly act like they are scared 'Mr. Crocker: '''Hmmppph. '''Wanda: '''Cosmo, you gotta stay quiet! '''Cosmo: '''Sorry, I just like to say that when someone is trying to do something. ''finally manages to reach the button, and the door opens 'Wanda: '''YES!! '''Cosmo: '''Shhhhh! ''looks back at the cage again, and notices the fairies are trying to escape 'Mr. Crocker: '''Hey! You're not escaping on my watch! '''Wanda: '''Lets beat it! '''Cosmo: '''Right behind ya! ''and Wanda manage to escape right when Crocker is about to grab them. Then he hears laughing on the computer, which is showing lots of people laughing at Crocker with his pants down 'Mr. Crocker: '''Noooo! I was so close this time! I almost had proof that fairies exist...the wands in his pocket Hey, look everybody! I have the wands that fairies use! '''Man: '''Nice toys you got there! ''crowd laughs again and Crocker tries to turn off his computer. Cut to Timmy who is still in the deepest darkest place in the ocean 'Timmy: '''Man, this place just gets creepier every second! I gotta find a way outta here. ''running in each direction, but the area is still dark ''I just can't find a way to get out of here! ''a large shadow in the shape of a shark walks towards Timmy, and he screams. But the shadow then becomes a square, and there, walking towards Timmy, is SpongeBob 'SpongeBob: '''This place is really scary! '''Timmy: '''SpongeBob! You found me! '''SpongeBob: '''Timmy! Boy am I glad that I found you! '''Timmy: '''Man is this place creepy or what? '''SpongeBob: '''Tell me about it! It looked like a huge black carpet when I reached the top of those mountains back there. It was quite a journey climbing up those mountains. Rocks kept falling down, it was really cold up there, and it was really hard to hear. '''Timmy: '''Where are the others? '''SpongeBob: '''Patrick was too lazy to come with me. He preffered to scream at a rock. '''Timmy: '''Scream at a rock? '''SpongeBob: '''Tell me about it. And you may not want to hear this, but Cosmo and Wanda got captured by Crocker. '''Timmy: '''Noooooo! We gotta get out of here! We gotta rescue them! ''two shadows shaped like sharks walk toward SpongeBob and Timmy. Then the shadows turn out to be Cosmo and Wanda 'Cosmo: '''Do you think Timmy would be in this area? '''Wanda: '''I hope not. This place is really creepy! '''SpongeBob and Timmy: '''Cosmo! Wanda! '''Cosmo and Wanda: '''Timmy! SpongeBob! '''Timmy: '''Boy, are we glad to see you! Can you wish us out of this place? '''Cosmo: '''Sure thing, sport! ''and Wanda hold their hands out, but they aren't holding their wands. Then they scream 'Wanda: '''Oh no! Where are our wands? Oh thats right, we left them back at Dimmsdale at Crocker's house! '''Timmy: '''Gaaaah, nooo! We gotta get those wands back! But we don't know the way out! Hey, wait a second, you guys know the way back! '''Wanda: '''Thats right, we do! Follow us! '''Cosmo: '''Oh man, I wish we had an airplane! ''walk out of the dark place, but then a real shark notices them, and follows them. Cut to Dimmsdale, where they each reach Crocker's house. Up in his room, Crocker is crying from embarassment 'Mr. Crocker: '''Gah! I wish those people would go away! ''busts down the door 'Timmy: '''Crocker, where are my fairies' wands? '''Mr. Crocker: '''You'll never get these wands Turner, sponge, and FAIRY GODPARENTS! '''SpongeBob: '''Thats too bad. But there are some people here that would like to see you. ''walk to the front door, Crocker opens it, and there are hundreds of people laughing at Crocker 'Mr. Crocker: '''Gah! No! I can't deal with this embarassment! ''distracted, Cosmo and Wanda grab their wands up in Crocker's room 'Timmy: '''Before we return to the ocean, there is one wish I'd like to make... ''whispers his wish in Cosmo and Wanda's ears. Then they make the wish. Back downstairs, Crocker is now shown in his underwear 'Mr. Crocker: '''Gah! This is the second worst day of my life!!! ''crowd laughs even harder, and Timmy, SpongeBob, Cosmo, and Wanda return back to Bikini Bottom 'SpongeBob: '''Man, that was quite an adventure. '''Timmy: '''It sure was, but it looks like its not over yet! ''each notice the shark from the dark area has come to eat them 'Cosmo: '''Gah! Its the shark that wants to take my nickel, Phillip! ''shark was revealed to be Patrick in disguise 'SpongeBob, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda: '''PATRICK?! '''Patrick: '''Yup, it is I, Patrick Star! '''SpongeBob: '''How dare you scare us like that! ''then, another Patrick comes up to them 'Patrick: '''Hey guys! I'm back from screaming at that rock! '''SpongeBob: '''Two Patricks? Thats really odd. '''Timmy: '''Hang on a sec... ''comes up to the Patrick who was disguised as a shark and takes of his head. It was revealed to be Squidward 'SpongeBob, Cosmo, and Wanda: '''SQUIDWARD?! '''Timmy: '''Still doesn't seem right... ''takes of Squidwards head and it was revealed to be Mr. Krabs 'SpongeBob, Cosmo, and Wanda: '''MR. KRABS?! '''Patrick: '''Hey, look at me! ''off his head and it was revealed to be Sandy 'SpongeBob, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda: '''SANDY?! '''Mr. Krabs: '''This suit is getting kinda warm. ''off his head and it was revealed to be Mr. Crocker 'Timmy: '''Aaah, its Crocker! '''Cosmo: '''Something itches. ''off his head and it was revealed to be Patrick 'SpongeBob: '''Patrick?! '''Mr. Crocker: '''I don't want my mommy to see my like this. ''off his head and it was revealed to be Timmy 'Timmy: '''Another me?! Then I must be...off his head and it was revealed to be SpongeBob'' 'Wanda: '''This is getting really confusing!!! Which one of you is which?! ''episode ends Category:Fairly OddBob Episodes Category:Fairly OddBob Season 1 Category:PhazerGazer5000 Category:Fairy OddBob